


Just Once

by luna9tuna



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Dubious Consent, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mild Gore, Necrophilia, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luna9tuna/pseuds/luna9tuna
Summary: In the fatal battle Ephraim decides he needs something just once.





	Just Once

The heat of the battlefield blurred Ephraim’s vision. All around him was complete carnage; scattered pieces of armor, pools of blood and vague forms he had no time to identify. There was only one thing that mattered. He needed to win the battle, even if his opponent was his best friend from years past. Ephraim’s eyes locked onto Lyon, or at least what was once Lyon. The purple clad mage had his back turned, and arm raised in the middle of spell casting.  
Ephraim steeled his will, readied his lance and charged towards him. His footsteps fell heavily against the ground and as he neared Lyon turned to face towards him. In a desperate attempt to cast a spell Lyon raised his arm to cast, but the lance was already buried deep in his stomach. Ephraim pushed it through as Lyon screamed out in pain, and stumbled backward. As he began to fall Ephraim grasped the lance with both hands and forced it down into the earth, pinning Lyon in place.  
The momentum of the motion left Ephraim on his knees over Lyon’s body, his hands still clasped around the lance, his form hunched forward. Ephraim looked down on Lyon’s face and into his purple eyes. They were glassy now but still managed to focus oh Ephraim’s face. A smile tugged at his lips, and a soft whisper escaped his lips. It was too quiet to hear, but Ephraim had heard his name from that mouth countless times.  
Ephraim felt warmth explode through his chest. He knew Lyon wasn’t going to be with him much longer, and lamented that he’d never confided his feelings. He wanted to show it, with the time he had left. It was awkward maneuvering around the lance, but removing it would be lethal. Ephraim leaned down over Lyon and managed to brush his lips against the edge of his mouth. Lyon weakly turned towards it as another kiss was pressed to his mouth.  
“Forgive me Lyon,” Ephraim whispered, before pushing himself upright once more.  
Ephraim leaned back and fumbled with the fabric that lay loosely around Lyon’s legs until he found the fringe, and in one motion he ran his hands up Lyon’s legs, the fabric bunching around his elbows. Ephraim was between Lyon’s legs now, his hands feeling the lingering warmth underneath the robes, just barely keeping the prince decent. Ephraim ran his hands around Lyon’s waist and squeezed his ass, prompting a small gasp from him. Upon hearing this Ephraim pushed himself even closer to Lyon, their groins pressing together through fabric.  
A soft desperate moan escaped Ephraim’s mouth as he shifted for a better angle. He leaned forward and gripped the spear for balance as he pulled down his and Lyon’s briefs and aligned their cocks with the other hand. He began with slow, drawn out strokes to get both of them hard. The feeling of Lyon close to him filled Ephraim with lust, and it didn't take long for his member to feel stiff at its full length. Hastily Ephraim switched to massaging Lyon's ass, edging closer to his entrance. Ephraim quickly pulled his hand from behind Lyon and stuck his fingers in his mouth, he licked and coated them with saliva and quickly went back to work on Lyon’s asshole. He knew more prep was usually needed but this was an emergency.  
As Ephraim pushed his finger inside, he looked at Lyon’s face for a reaction. His expression showed clear signs of pain. Ephraim shifted and leaned down to kiss Lyon's cheek while he prepared him. The mage's breath was quick and hitched slightly when Ephraim began scissoring his fingers inside him. Ephraim kissed the side of Lyon’s face gently and gave him pecks on the lips between gasps. He paused and whispered in Lyon’s ear huskily, “I'm gonna put it in now”.  
Ephraim pushed himself up and settled comfortably between Lyon’s legs. He pressed the head of his cock against Lyon’s hole and pressed inside. He heard Lyon’s soft hiss through his teeth as he slid his whole girth inside slowly. He paused when he was fully sheathed to give Lyon some time to adjust and slowly started pulling in and out rhythmically. His hands grasped Lyon’s hips to keep him as still as possible and he felt slight pushback against every thrust. Ephraim increased the pace and moved one of his hands to grip the spear, changing the angle and looking at Lyon's face. He bore an expression that was mixed pleasure and pain, with his lavender eyes squeezed shut to the world, tears rolling down towards the ground on either side of his face. Ephraim could see Lyon biting his lip, likely to keep quiet.  
Ephraim continued thrusting at higher speeds, the form beneath him rocking slightly with each movement, his face plastered with agony, hard heavy breaths escaping his now open mouth. Despite any pain his face was flushed and quiet sounds of pleasure escaped from him.  
As he thrusted hard into the prince under him Ephraim moved both of his hands onto the hilt of the spear. His eyes closed as heat pooled in his stomach and warmed his whole body, he knew he was close. Entirely driven by pleasure he fucked Lyon with fierce intensity, the whole of his body weight now fully on the spear. Ephraim knew he was close and slammed against Lyon’s ass desperately until he felt the first shivers of orgasm wrack his body. As long as he could he drew out the intense feeling of pleasure until he was entirely spent.  
Ephraim slowed to a halt and opened his eyes to see Lyon’s expression. His expression was flat, his eyes unfocused, his lips no longer moving with soft breaths. Ephraim’s breath caught in his throat and he jerked back, causing Lyon’s whole body to shift. Still no response. Ephraim sighed and leaned back down over Lyon’s face.  
“I'm so sorry. I needed to feel you at least once” he whispered, pressing a final kiss against lips that didn't react.

**Author's Note:**

> I know its awful but also it ripped my heart in half so you have to suffer too.


End file.
